Tu heroe
by Sopa de Letras
Summary: mi primer fic: América se acepto que amaba a Inglaterra...Fic basado en la canción Héroe de Enrique Iglesias...Lean si lo desean, solo les ruego...Dejen comentario! Sop Fuera...


Advertencia: Hetalia no me pertenece…pero eso ya lo saben =)

Quiero ser tu héroe

Suspire una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros había dado últimamente, como había perdido la cuenta de el tiempo en que he estado enamorado de él, de su risa, de su vos, de su mirada….hasta me había vuelto cursi!.

Me pare y pase la mirada por el terreno a mi alrededor, Italia estaba comiendo pasta ante la mirada serena de Alemania, yo se que esos dos son algo aunque lo nieguen….bueno, no estoy seguro de que Italia lo niegue….nunca lo he llegado a comprender cuando tartamudea sonrojado después de haberle hecho la pregunta….

Francia estaba agachado al lado de…alguien….o esperen! Es mi hermano Canadá!...bueno estaba susurrándole algo al oído y mi hermano estaba muy sonrojado pero cuando Francia acabo dijo que si con la cabeza algo tímido para después pararsen e irsen a quien sabe donde…..definitivamente no quiero saber en que andan esos dos….

Hubiera seguido observando pero mis ojos se cruzaron por un microsegundo con los ojos de Inglaterra el cual simplemente devolvió su mirada al libro que leía mientras yo volvía a sentarme sin quitarle los ojos de enzima….sus ojos verdes y su cabello desordenado siempre había atraído mi atención, pero es la primera vez que me lo admito a mi mismo….ni pensar en decirle nada, ni a él ni a nadie….pero….

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_

_a erizar de frio tu piel_

_a quemar que se yo, tu boca_

_y morirme alli después_

Arthur me causaba algo que no podía describir, simplemente sentía una gran tranquilidad y paz al estar junto a él…las cosas habían cambiado cuando me Independice… manteníamos peleando, eso me causaba gran tristeza que sabia disimular muy bien, el no me podía ver mal, porque a los héroes no se le ve mal….porque yo quería ser su héroe…

_Y si entonces_

_temblaras por mi_

_lloraras al verme sufrir_

_ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar_

_como yo la doy por ti._

Se preguntaran porque me independice, fácil, siempre él había estado ahí, como un padre, poco después me di cuenta de que no quería tratarlo así, ¿cómo siendo su "hijo" podría decir que lo amo? , aun que en esos momentos no aceptaba ese sentimiento pude sentir que era mejor así, no saben lo que me dolió verlo ese día arrodillado frente a mí, sin querer aceptar que yo me separara de él…. Les puedo jurar de que pensó que a mí no me dolía, pero unas noches de llanto, ciertas tasa de café y miles de hamburguesas presenciaron mi dolor…

_Si pudiera ser tu heroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

_que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_puede ser mi salvacion._

-Holaaa!- Dijo Arthur pasándome la mano por al frente de la cara y yo Salí como de un trance

-Ehh? Qué pasa?- dije y al notarlo tan cerca me sonroje

- que andas dormido, ¿Qué no dormiste bien anoche o es que ya no controlas ni tus pensamiento?-dijo y yo concentrado en el movimiento de su boca, tan suave, tan….

- T-tal vez...-dije volteando la cara

-¿tal vez?- dijo y yo no conteste…

_Si supieras_

_la locura que llevo_

_que me hiere_

_y me mata por dentro_

_y que mas da_

_mira que al final_

_lo que importa es que te quiero_

-¿Tal vez qué?- volvió a insistir….

-tal vez…-susurre como para mi, el frunció el seño, cogió mi cara con una mano e hiso que girara hasta quedar frente a la suya.

-Tal vez eres un tonto- Me dijo con un tono molesto en su voz

_Si pudiera ser tu salva_

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

_que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_puede ser mi salvación_

-Tal vez- volví a susurrar con una media sonrisa aun que por dentro mi corazón empesaba a doler…

_Ahaa..._

_dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte_

_una vez mas, mira que al final_

_lo que importa es que te quiero_

-Tal vez eres un idiota!-dijo ya molesto, bien eso me había dolido y mucho…

_Si pudiera ser tu heroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

_que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_puede ser mi salvacion_

-No….soy un Héroe…-dije y él se paro

-si claro-dijo alejándose….

_Quiero ser tu heroe_

_si pudiera ser tu Dios_

_porque salvarte a ti mil veces_

_puede ser mi salvacion_

_puede ser mi salvacion_

_Quiero ser tu heroe..._

-si….soy tu Héroe –susurre y sonreí como siempre lo hacía y una lagrima silenciosa bajo por mi mejilla- your hero forever ...

**FIN**


End file.
